


Icarus

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU - All Human, AU - Modern Setting, AU - Not Related, Greek Myths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas sits alone at cafe tables, ink-lined wings tattooed into the sunbronzed skin over his shoulderblades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

1\. 

Legolas sits alone at cafe tables, ink-lined wings tattooed into the sunbronzed skin over his shoulderblades. 

In his dreams the wings are real, and when he wakes it feels like a part of him is missing. Like he should be able to leave the ground and its cares behind him. Like he should be able to go and find the sun. 

But he keeps his feet on the floor and he aches for the sky, and every time he rises he tries to flex wings that are not there. 

 

 

2\. 

He first sees him across a crowded room. 

He's gorgeous. Long blond hair tumbling down his back, eyes blue like the sky at its zenith, golden skin, toned body. Like how Legolas imagined Apollo, reading the Greek myths as a child. 

His name is Thranduil, Legolas learns, and there's a jolt in the pit of his stomach like he's falling. 

 

 

3\. 

They never really talk. 

How could they, when Legolas is just a boy with half-formed wings, and Thranduil is brighter than the brightest of stars?

 

 

4\. 

Still, the sex is glorious, and they fall into Thranduil's bed like it's the ocean. 

Thranduil's hands are searing hot on Legolas's narrow hips, melting Legolas's body from the inside out. Sweat drips down his skin like glistening drops of candle wax, and his bones feel hollow like a bird's. 

He is falling from the sky like a broken- winged angel, and Legolas looks up at Thranduil's face and loves him.


End file.
